The Start of their Forever
by madmoody
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have always had an unspoken connection. Unfortunate circumstances cause for Caroline to confront the feelings she's always harbored for the Original Hybrid. Cannon until the Originals Season 5 finale. Klaroline, Klope. THIS IS FOR YOU, JULIE PLEC! I'm still mad. ANYWAYS, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline tried her best to stay busy. She had cleaned her entire house, gone through all of the junk that the twins and Alaric had acquired throughout the years, and even premade dinners for the entire week. None of that kept her mind occupied enough to ignore the thoughts that had been buzzing around her mind the entire day.

 _"I intend to be your last, however long it takes…"_

The words he had spoken to her so many years ago seemed tainted. In a few hours, Klaus Mikaelson would be dead. He would never get the opportunity to be her love at all, let alone her last. Caroline couldn't put words to what she was feeling. She had always known there was something between them. In the back of her mind, though she would never admit it, she liked that open option. In another time, another life (they had infinite, being immortal and all), she could have Klaus. For whatever reason, she had let him leave a mark on her heart. The timing was never right though. Caroline could never be with someone like Klaus, especially with everything that she had been dealing with. But seeing him this year...He was different. Caroline assumed it was his unconditional love with his daughter. It knocked down the wall between the mighty Klaus Mikaelson and the fragile man he really was. Caroline had been the only one in Mystic Falls to see that side of him. Having Hope brought down his defense mechanisms. Just when Klaus was becoming the man Caroline always knew he was, her time with him had been entirely used up. Caroline could never explore what might have been between them. The thought made her sick.

It was entirely infeasible that a supernatural world could exist without him in it. Klaus always made it through all of his endeavors, no matter the cost. The old Klaus would do anything to save himself and his family. That gave Caroline a brilliant idea: _What would Klaus do?_ Without even registering what she was doing, Caroline found herself behind the wheel of her car. As her hands held the steering wheel tightly, Caroline silently prayed she made it to New Orleans before it was too late.

* * *

Despite everything, he still had his pride. The great Klaus Mikaelson would not die undignified. As Klaus wandered the New Orleans streets, he let his mind travel, wondering what would become of everyone when he was gone. With a pang of sadness, Klaus realized that most of their lives would be greatly improved without him there.

Klaus took a seat on a bench, just taking in the surroundings. He had never felt so connected, so physically _alive_ in his city. He supposed that's what morality does. This reminded him of a conversation he'd had a long time ago.

"So, there's not one time you wished you were human?" Klaus remembered looking into Caroline Forbe's beautiful blue eyes as she squinted at him in disbelief. That was one thing he was sad about. Caroline was truly the most exquisite person he'd ever met. He knew if he had just a little more time, he would have been able to explore their chemistry much further… His train of thought was interrupted when a blur of blonde hair sped up to him, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"Klaus," her airy voice breathed.

"Hello Love," Klaus replied, a grin creeping onto his face.

"I couldn't- I mean I _can't-_ " Caroline muttered, trying to collect her thoughts. "You can't die. Not yet." Caroline signaled to her left and Klaus' face changed in surprise. Freya walked into view, along with a vampire he recognized as one of Gretta's goons. The vampire had vervain soaked ropes around his wrists and mouth.

"What is this?!" Klaus stood, unsure of what was going on.

"I couldn't let you die…" Caroline didn't meet his eyes.

"Well brother," Freya said smugly. "You're uh friend Caroline came to me about an hour ago and we thought up quite a brilliant plan. There's no reason why it has to be you who dies with the dark magic. We figured it should be someone who deserves it. We're going to save your life." Klaus felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, the wind leaving his throat.

"Just get it over with before he can put up too much of a fight," Caroline told Freya with a nervous smile.

* * *

Hope was in her bedroom, listening to music and painting. She was trying desperately not to think about her father, because the thought of being an orphan was simply gut-wrenching. She stifled a choke as the tears in her eyes spilled over and she began to sob. Once she quieted down, sitting up slightly, Hope heard something downstairs. Since becoming a wolf, her hearing had improved quite a bit and she focused in, listening to an oddly familiar voice.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" the voice asked urgently.

"I'm not sure," Aunt Freya replied. "It's only been a couple minutes. I've never done this before, but I wouldn't start worrying yet."

Hope opened her bedroom door and looked down at the compound. Mrs. Salvatore was standing over… Over her father's body! Without even taking a beat, Hope bounded down the stairs to figure out what was going on.

"Hope!" Freya said in surprise.

"What's going on? Is he..?" They all knew what she was asking.

"I hope not. We transferred the magic. Now we're just waiting," Caroline told her, giving Hope a reassuring arm rub.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked the Headmistress of her boarding school.

"I- well, I came to save your dad," Caroline said, unsure of what to say.

"Why? What is going on? Why didn't we think of this sooner? This is all my fault-" Hope began hysterically when she was halted by a gasp for breath. Klaus sat up quickly, his eyes shooting open.

"Hope," he called, pulling her into his arms as she cried. "It's all right,

Littlest Wolf. I'm here."

Caroline's heart was pulled by witnessing this tender moment. Freya met her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Niklaus!" Elijah called, coming down the stairs. Rebekah, Kol, and Marcel followed quickly behind.

"I told you he was like a cockroach," Kol muttered, gaining an elbow to the ribs from Rebekah. Hope reluctantly let go of her father, allowing him to hug each of his siblings. At last, Klaus' eyes landed on Caroline. He took a step forward, placing a hand on the side of her head.

"I don't know how to thank you, Caroline." Her eyes softened at his touch and began to squint with her spreading smile.

"Oh, come on Klaus," Caroline grinned. She pulled his face to hers and smashed her lips against his. Her lips, soft as ever, moved against his with urgency. Klaus quickly pulled her waist until there was no space between them. Caroline felt her chest fill with relief feeling his lips against hers again. After a couple seconds, Kol began clapping, which brought them both out of their daze.

"Quite adorable, if you ask me," Elijah said, poorly hiding is smile. Hope looked at the ground, making a mental note to ask her dad about that later.

"Took you two long enough," Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Alright, enough gawking," Klaus told them, standing to the side of Caroline but not letting his hand drop from her waist.

"I think this calls for some more celebration," Marcel said, smiling down at Rebekah.

"Oh, come now, Marcelous. I've just evaded death. That's a typical day for us Mikaelsons." Klaus smiled his knowing glance.

Hope let out a giggle and pulled Klaus in for yet another hug.

* * *

The Mikaelsons really do know how to party, Caroline thought. Rebekah had been nice to Caroline, which was a new development. She supposed saving a brother's life can have that effect. Elijah was a gentleman, as always. Caroline had gotten to know Marcel, who she decided she really liked. Freya and Keelin were sweet as well. Hope, as expected, was quite awkward considering she was her student. Kol made a couple jokes about how Elena and Jeremy had killed him, but overall, he seemed to have gotten over it. Caroline genuinely didn't know how he'd come back to life, but she didn't really care much anyway. Caroline couldn't help but feel out of place as the family interacted. Without saying a word, she slipped away onto a balcony that looked out over the French Quarter. She could see why Klaus liked this city so much. It was quite beautiful.

"Care for some company, Sweetheart?" she heard behind her. Smiling to herself, she turned and looked into Klaus' eyes. As usual, they held just a glint of mischief, but the way he was smiling at her he looked as pure as honey.

"I suppose you'll have to do," Caroline replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. She watched Klaus grin at her, moving next to her as they both looked out into the night. The stood side by side in silence for a while, the electricity between them growing with each passing second.

"Why did you-" Klaus started, turning to face her.

"Save you?" she finished. Klaus nodded. "I don't know. The thought of you being dead… I couldn't stand it. And…" Caroline began hesitantly. "You did say 'however long it takes'," she said, growing quiet until she was almost whispering. She looked deeply into his eyes, unable to look away. They seemed to grow bigger at her words.

"I did say that, didn't I?" he said, moving a step closer. They were practically nose to nose. "I meant it." Caroline took a breath.

"I don't know what… _this_ is…" she began. "But I didn't want to let you go. The possibility of… us."

Klaus looked at her. This was probably the most vulnerable he had seen her since he'd met her years ago. She wasn't hiding their attraction with sarcasm or insults. She was letting him in. All of him. Without even thinking, Klaus pulled her face to his. He wrapped his hand into her hair to pull her as close to him as possible. She responded to his touch, angling her face to one side. She grabbed at his shirt collar, and him at her waist. It was all sensuality and tenderness. Klaus pulled back, drinking in the sight of her. She looked the same as she did when they met, of course, but he could sense her maturity, her wisdom. They shared another kiss, this time the urgency was gone and it was all passion. All sweetness. They'd kissed other times of course. In the woods of Mystic Falls. Klaus got butterflies thinking about it. That was all fire and lust. The second time they'd kissed was only yesterday, at the bar. That kiss had held some sadness and regret. While still sweet and sincere, it held nothing to the kiss they shared when he woke up a few hours ago. That kiss was the wordless bond they'd had all these years. It was an apology, a confession, and a relief. This kiss they were sharing now was different still. It told him that this wasn't an ending, as the others had seemed. This kiss was a beginning.

Caroline pulled away, her hand still resting on his face. He looked down at her, all dimpled showing, his curls unruly.

"Klaus," she told him. He looked at her intently, like he'd never seen her before. "I want this. I think on some level, I've always wanted this. I've put my feelings aside for too long. I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"I know the feeling, Love. Are you sure? Are you entirely sure you want this? That you want _me_?"

"Yes," she said, pulling him in for another kiss. And there it was. The start of their forever.

* * *

Being back in Mystic falls was about as weird as Klaus thought it would be. This was the first time he had been able to drop Hope off at school like a normal dad. He'd received a couple blank stares from students who seemed to recognize him (or had just heard stories about Hope's Original Hybrid father), which of course left Hope grabbing at her father's arm, muttering about how embarrassing this was going to be. Klaus laughed heartily, pleased that for once, his relationship with his daughter was normal. Of course, there were other reasons for Klaus' return to Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes-Salvatore lived here. After their brief time together in New Orleans, she'd had to return home to run her school and parent the twins. Klaus didn't want to let her go, but she reminded him that Hope would be returning to school here in just a few short weeks.

"After all," she'd teased him. "You _were_ willing to wait however long…" Klaus grinned at the memory. Now, entering the school, this was going to be the first time he'd seen her since then. The Salvatore house looked a lot like he remembered it, but there had been obvious renovations and redecorations. Hope led him to her room and they began to unpack her bags for this school year.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you," Hope said, a very Klaus-like grin on her face. "What's the deal with you and Caroline?" Klaus looked up, casting a glance at her.

"What do you mean?" he countered, knowing that Hope was much too similar to himself to let this obvious attraction go unnoticed. He'd been waiting for her to ask him about it.

"Oh, come _on!_ " Hope exclaimed, throwing her arms to her side dramatically. "You're like totally into her… She kissed you! I mean," Hope looked at her feet, blushing, "the compound doesn't really hide sounds very well. I'm _very_ aware of what you guys were doing when she was in New Orleans for those couple days." Klaus' jaw dropped in surprise.

"We are _not_ discussing this right now," Klaus replied, pointing at her sternly, but he couldn't help chuckling at her candidness.

"How's that unpacking going?" they heard from the open doorway. Turning, they saw none other than Caroline leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Her face adorned a knowing glance, her blonde curls effortlessly framing her face and shoulders. Klaus felt his heart drop to his stomach. She was truly a sight.

"It's going just _great_ , Mrs. Salvatore. Right, Dad?" Hope said with a plastered on smile, elbowing her starstruck father.

"You know what?" Klaus began, opening his arms. "We're almost finished. Mind if I talk to your Headmistress for a moment?" Klaus looked at Hope expectantly.

"Oh no. Take your time," she said, giving a shrug. She smothered a laugh by looking at the ground.

"I'll take you to my office, then Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline told him, gesturing him to follow her.

"I won't be long," Klaus told Hope as he walked out the door. "Don't talk to _any_ boys when I'm gone!" Hope laughed.

"Have you seen the trolls that attend this school? Oh, I would never!" Hope watched them leave. As weird as this all was, she couldn't help but think that this was the happiest she'd ever seen him.

* * *

Caroline led Klaus into the familiar office he'd been in once before. As soon as he was inside, she quickly shut and locked the door.

"How long are you staying in Mystical Falls, _Mr._ Mikaelson?" Caroline asked over her shoulder as she walked over to the large windows, throwing the curtains shut. Klaus raised an eyebrow at this.

"I was planning on staying indefinitely. I want to be close to Hope, now that I finally can," he explained. Caroline stalked closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He responded by pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. "And I quite enjoy the company available here," he purred.

"Is that so?" Caroline whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Klaus happily obliged, placing his mouth against hers. "Where will you stay?" she asked him when they finally broke apart.

"I could fix up my old mansion," Klaus smirked. He left her arms and took a seat on one of the chairs facing her desk.

"That thing needs a lot of work," Caroline informed him. "It's been empty for years. It's a good think you know someone with excellent home improvement skills." She moved closer to him, but something in Klaus' eyes told her stay in place. His joking nature had turned serious.

"Caroline," Klaus said, quickly standing up and coming up to face her. "I'm not dying anymore. You don't have to take pity on me. You don't have t-to do... _this_ ," he gestured to the both of them standing face to face. He took a breath, meeting her gaze. "You've always known, I guess I didn't really keep it a secret, that I had feelings towards you." He moved away from her, becoming flustered. "I mean I bloody had to vow to stay away from you for you to admit any mutual feelings towards me at all! If this isn't what you want… I understand. I know I'm not an easy person to love," Klaus muttered the last part, not meeting her eyes.

"Klaus, look at me," Caroline demanded. He looked up at her. She was radiating confidence. "I'm not naive little Caroline anymore. I know what you are. I know you're an awful terrible person who, to this day, frightens me." She laughed a little. "But I also know that you are an amazing dad, a caring person who deep down, just wants to be loved." Klaus couldn't quite wrap his head around what she was saying. She leaned up at him and said, "You're finally the man I always knew you could be."

Something warm inside Klaus was filling his chest. Caroline's burning gaze, her beautiful face, bore into something deep, deep inside of him. He couldn't help himself. Klaus sped at inhuman speed and slammed Caroline against the office wall, kissing her so deeply, that the area between her legs began to hum. She pulled back, still holding his face in her hands.

"I want this so bad. I want _you._ "

They couldn't get each other's clothes off fast enough for their liking, but Klaus made a mental note not to rip any of her outfit since she was still at work. Soon, Klaus was leaning over her on her desk, pushing papers that went flying towards the ground at their urgency. Caroline pulled his face down and began kissing along his jaw and his neck. Klaus slipped her underwear off and began massaging her.

"I need you now. I can't wait any longer," Caroline moaned, breathlessly. Klaus was raging hard and quickly unbuttoned his pants.

"You are truly a vision," Klaus murmured. He slowly inserted himself inside her. She was ready for him, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. They began kissing with a fire that seemed to envelope their entire beings. Klaus watched her arch her back and squirm in response to his thrusts.

"Yes!" Caroline whimpered, scraping her hands across Klaus' back. He responded by placing a hand on one of her exquisite breasts and giving it a good rub.

"I need you closer," Klaus growled, quickly re-positioning them so that he was only an inch from her face. He felt her hot breath against his face and began quickening his pace. That seemed to cause her breath to quicken. She pulled her face to his and began kissing him, her tongue taking over his mouth.

"Don't stop-," Caroline moaned, so close to finishing. Klaus put a possessive hand on her neck, holding it lightly.

"Hold out, Love. I'm not finished with you yet."

They locked eyes as and he pushed harder until Caroline writhed under him, letting out a whimper as she climaxed.

"Klaus," she whispered into him as she came. That took Klaus over the edge. He himself finished and slowly removed himself from her. He leaned onto the desk, still partially on top of her but holding his weight with his arms.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure to see," Klaus told her, giving her forehead a kiss. Caroline's insides turned to jelly (if they weren't already enough!) and she beamed up at him. She ran her hands through his curls.

"I'd better get back to work. This school's not going to run itself. And we might want to stay inconspicuous considering you are the parent of one of my students," Caroline sighed, standing to put her clothes back on. Klaus grabbed her waist and pulled her close for one more kiss, but reluctantly got dressed as well. "Don't pout," Caroline demanded. "You're staying in town. There's plenty more where that came from."

Klaus' head swam. He could get used to this.

* * *

 **This is my first Klaroline fic, but I love them so much! I hated the TO finale, so I thought I'd write my own! :) Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing or if I should continue this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Love," Klaus whispered into Caroline's golden hair. She nuzzled her head deeper into his chest before opening her eyes.

"Good morning," she replied, smiling. Caroline was curled up to Klaus, her head in the crook of his neck, one leg wrapped onto his. Klaus' hands were firmly gripped to her waist. "What time is it?" Caroline wondered aloud, sitting up and reaching for her phone. The two of them were in Klaus' bed. Caroline slept there most nights now.

"It's a quarter to ten, sweetheart," Klaus informed her, drinking in what he saw as she sat up. Her bare back was smooth and creamy white. He couldn't resist sitting up behind her and giving her shoulders a kiss as his arms enveloped her. Every morning Klaus could hardly believe this was his life. Glancing around his bedroom, little bits of Caroline were everywhere. After Klaus had decided to reside in his old home here in Mystic Falls, Caroline had helped -or just completely taken charge- him fix it up. Caroline redesigned the kitchen, picked out all new furniture and accessories, hung up art (some was Klaus' own), and even did some gardening outside. She really didn't know how to do anything half-way. In Klaus' bedroom, Caroline's design touches were very easy to spot. There were fresh cut flowers on his bedside table and lavender incense in his en suite bathroom.

"I'd better head to the school to see how Lizzie and Josie are doing," Caroline sighed. "Alaric doesn't really like how much time I spend here with you, you know?"

"I know, Love. Do you mind if I join you? I'd like to see how Hope is. It's getting close to the anniversary of Hayley's death…" Klaus looked troubled. "She acts strong, but I know her mother's death destroyed her. Well, it destroyed all of us. Hope would never show it, though. She's too much like me," he finished, with a small smile.

"That's an understatement," Caroline said, effectively lightening the mood. "I'm going to take a shower, if you'd like to join?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Darling, in what universe would I ever turn that down?"

* * *

"So, how's Caroline?" Hope asked, looking at her father expectantly as they both sat on Hope's bed.

"She's quite extraordinary, as usual," Klaus told her, a glint in his eyes.

"You seem happy. And you haven't been on a killing spree since you've been here. I'll take that as a win," Hope laughed.

"Oh, very funny," Klaus retorted, trying desperately not to find her comment funny. "Remember, Aunt Bex and Marcel are coming up for dinner tomorrow, so don't make any plans," he reminded her.

"Dad, I think you need friends first before you can make plans," she informed him.

"Come on, Littlest Wolf, anyone would kill to be your friend. You're nearly as incredible as your family name implies," Klaus joked. "Why don't you start hanging out with the Saltzman twins?"

"Um, I don't particularly like hanging out with the devils incarnate," Hope said, her face forming a look of pure disgust.

"Are they really that bad?" Klaus wondered.

"Well, no. I don't know. Josie isn't so bad. But Lizzie… she's neurotic," Hope said, flustered. Klaus laughed.

"I think you should extend your social circle to beings under a thousand years old. Even if the young ones tend to be… neurotic, as you said," Klaus explained. His mind wandered to a particularly neurotic young vampire he'd meet here a decade ago…

"Maybe," Hope relented. "I don't really fit in with them, though. They could never understand."

"Understand what, sweetheart?" Klaus inquired. Hope shot him a look.

"I'm a Mikaelson witch who can turn into a wolf and is impervious to injuries. Not to mention, my Alpha mother is dead, and my Original Hybrid dad is potentially the most hated supernatural being in history. Pretty relatable," she said, exhaustedly. Hope watched her dad's face crumble at her words. He took a moment before speaking.

"Hope, you're so much more than that. Our family is… quite unique, I'll admit, but we love you. Anyone who has the opportunity to know you will love you too. You're brilliant, strong, kind, and quite possibly the funniest of the bunch. Don't tell Kol I said that," Klaus told her. "The point is, you're the best of us. You've always been our Hope."

* * *

"Nice of you to show up here on your day off," Alaric's voice told her from the doorway. Caroline turned slowly to face him.

"Ric, we've talked about this," Caroline began.

"Caroline, I know. We've been through this before with Stefan," Alaric spat, clearly annoyed.

"Do not bring Stefan into this," Caroline muttered harshly, her hand instinctively reaching for her necklace where she kept her wedding ring to him. "I'll always put our family first. You know that."

"I'm sorry," Ric said, clearly simmering down at her words. "Look, I just want you to be more present here with the girls. Josie and Lizzie, especially, are going through a hard time. Supernatural love lives, friend drama, and magic on top of all that."

"You don't think I know that? I _was_ them. You remember. When I was their age I was a neurotic control freak and possibly the shallowest person in the world," Caroline said with a forced laugh.

"I know, Care. We'll talk about this later. Go talk to them," Ric told her.

* * *

"Mom, you'll never guess what M.G. did," Josie gushed when to her mother as they sat in the twin's room.

"You'll have to fill me in. A lot can happen in a few days," Caroline said, shrugging dramatically.

"Come on," Lizzie replied, laughing. "Dad told us all about how much of a gossip queen you were in high school."

"That snitch!" Caroline exclaimed. "What did M.G. do?" she asked, easily getting sucked into her teen daughter's drama. Some things never change.

"He went to the bon fire with Bailey," both sisters fake-gagged at the name, "and she got so wasted, she streaked!" Lizzie recanted. Caroline shook her head.

"The witches at this school have _got_ to realize they don't have nearly the tolerance of the werewolves and vampires," she told her daughters, half scolding and half joking.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way," Lizzie muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Caroline inquired.

"Oh man," Josie said, putting her head in her hands.

"I messed up, I know," Lizzie said, eyes filling with tears.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Caroline asked, moving closer to put her arms around Lizzie.

"I had a couple too many a few weeks ago and I got really… you know?" Lizzie tried to explain, her breath becoming labored as her tears continued.

"I know, Sweetie. What happened?"

"She told M.G. about Hope breaking her curse," Josie whispered, shooting Lizzie a glance.

"Honey, why in the world would you do something like that? Do you know how hard it's been for her without her mother? With the whole school discovering who her father is?" Caroline vented.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it," Lizzie whimpered. "I just get so… jealous." Caroline's face softened at her daughter's words.

"I was a lot like you when I was human, you know?" she told Lizzie. She nodded in response. "You're going to apologize, though. And next time you're feeling that way, call me or talk to your father!"

Lizzie nodded, leaning in further into her mother's embrace.

* * *

Once Klaus had gone home, Hope sat down on her bed, releasing an angry huff. Feeling frustrated, she went to see if there was a vampire that was willing to spar with her to relieve some of her feelings. Hope loved her dad, but it was exhausting to pretend that everything was fine when he was around. The truth was that she wasn't doing well. If the anniversary of her mother's death wasn't enough, kids at the school knew now that she was a tribryd, and worse yet, a Mikaelson. Before, they had known her as Hope Marshall, a witch. That all changed this year. Word traveled fast around here, especially with everything that had happened with Roman last year… People realized who her family was. It was a tough adjustment considering in their 'History of the Supernatural' course, part of the curriculum was about the terrors her family had committed. There was no sugar coating it. Hope Mikaelson was someone to be feared, and fear causes people to become hateful. Things got worse recently when people figured out that Hope triggered her werewolf gene. The witches in her classes looked at her like she'd grown a second head and yet the werewolves wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. The vampires didn't go near her, and even went so far to call her a 'smelly mutt'. Not to her face, obviously. But Hope had excellent hearing. Hope couldn't exactly unleash this burden on her dad, fearing he would start ripping hearts out of bodies. That wouldn't exactly help her image. And her dad was the happiest she'd ever seen him. She couldn't ruin that with her own dumb school problems.

"Hope," she heard, breaking her out of her thoughts. Turning, she saw Caroline walking toward her, with Lizzie following behind, head to the ground.

"Yes?" Hope replied, slightly annoyed.

"Lizzie would like to tell you something, wouldn't you Lizzie?" Caroline explained, pulling Lizzie forward.

"Yeah…" Lizzie began, not meeting Hope's eyes.

"Go on," Caroline prodded.

"Uh, sorry about being mean to you and everything. I know you've had a tough year. I think I was just upset that you never wanted to be friends with Josie or I… I shouldn't've gotten into your business. I told M.G. that you triggered your curse. I didn't know he was going to tell anyone else, I swear!" Lizzie explained. Hope read the girls face carefully. She seemed genuine enough.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle myself," Hope replied, turning on her heel to continue walking down the corridor.

"Thank you. Don't you feel better now?" Caroline asked, unaware or uncaring that Hope was still listening.

"Yeah I guess," Lizzie said. "It didn't look like she cared much anyway though, Mom."

"It did. You can tell in the eyes. She's a Mikaelson, that's for sure," Caroline told her daughter. Hope knew by that comment that Caroline knew she was listening. It brought a slight smile to her face.

* * *

"That smells incredible," Klaus whispered, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist as she stirred pasta on the stove. Caroline leaned into him, breathing in his scent and presence. Something about Klaus always made her feel butterflies.

"It's almost done," she said, wiggling out of his grip to turn. She leaned in, planting a kiss on his face. "Set the table?" she suggested.

"Of course, Love," Klaus replied, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing the plates. Caroline began plating their dinner before pouring some blood from the bag into wine glasses. _Classy,_ Caroline thought to herself with a grin.

"This is exquisite," Klaus said after taking a hearty bite.

"It's not too dry?" Caroline asked. She much preferred cleaning to cooking.

"No, it is absolutely perfect. Much like the woman sitting across from me," Klaus continued. Caroline scoffed but couldn't help smiling. "Every moment with you is like a gift to me," Klaus said, smiling in the crooked way that made Caroline's heart get stuck in her throat.

"You're awfully complimentary tonight," Caroline noticed with suspicion.

"You caught me. I'm trying to put you in a good mood," Klaus admitted.

"And why would you need to do that?" Caroline asked thickly, looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Well… Rebekah and her fiancé are coming to visit tomorrow," Klaus began, stopping short when he saw her face.

"Wait wait wait… Rebekah Mikaelson… is coming to… Mystic Falls? Tomorrow?" Caroline inquired.

"Yes. They're only staying a couple of days. They want to see Hope," Klaus explained.

"I understand that. Why didn't you tell me until the night before?" Caroline complained.

"To be quite honest, Love, I know you and my sister don't have the best history." He shrugged as if that explained everything.

"Ric is not going to be happy about having more Originals in Mystic Falls. And neither are Damon and Elena…" Caroline brainstormed. "Well, what they don't know won't hurt them," she decided with a small smile.

"That's the spirit, Caroline." Klaus stood to put their plates in the dishwasher, kissing Caroline on the top of her head as he passed her. _Great,_ Caroline thought, _tomorrow ought to be interesting._

 **Let me know if you're liking this story so far! It's really a blast to write. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"HOPE! Darling, you look so beautiful," Rebekah ran up to her niece and squeezed her tightly in a hug. "You've grown your hair out. It suits you!"

"Thanks Aunt Bex. Hi Marcel," Hope nodded at her aunt's fiancé over the blonde's shoulder.

"And how's the happy couple?" Rebekah continued as she released Hope and went further into the foyer to greet Caroline and Klaus.

"Always a pleasure, sister," Klaus chuckled, pulling Rebekah into an embrace. Marcel gave Hope a side hug as he caught up with Bekah.

"Nice to see you again, Caroline," Marcel greeted her, taking her hand in his.

"You as well, Marcel," Caroline replied, her eyes sparkling. She'd only briefly met Marcel once before but Caroline considered herself a great judge of character, and Marcel seemed like an exceptional person.

"Caroline, you're looking well! How are the kiddos?" Rebekah asked, only a slight strain in her manners. Caroline knew when they were younger, they didn't exactly get along, so it was only natural for their small talk to seem forced.

"Lizzie and Josie are doing well," Caroline started. "You know… teenagers."

"I can only imagine two," Rebekah laughed.

"Oh, you really can't imagine those two," Hope snickered under her breath. Caroline pretended she hadn't heard it.

"Well, come on in, get settled. I ordered dinner and it's getting cold!" Klaus proclaimed.

Once inside, Klaus was in his element, and it showed. He was simply gleaming. Caroline knew that he and Rebekah had a really good sibling relationship, but it was so obvious that he loved being surrounded by people he loved more than anything.

 _SO no the big bad wolf,_ Caroline thought to herself, mentally reprimanding her younger self for judging him so harshly.

* * *

"How's school going, Hope?" Marcel asked. "Oh, and Caroline, I forget you're there too," he added, smiling. Caroline raised and eyebrow at Hope, who was pushing her food around on her plate with her fork.

"It's going good," she said. "I've been getting really good grades."

"That, I can attest to," Caroline jumped in, causing the table to laugh. "She's really doing well in her defensive magic. She practically tutors the whole class."

"Well, it is in our blood, huh?" Rebekah shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt that I can just facetime Aunt Freya or Aunt Davina and Uncle Kol to help me with my homework," Hope looked up, a smile creeping on her face.

"How are things in New Orleans?" Klaus asked Marcel and Rebekah.

"They're going okay. After everything with…" Marcel trailed off, not wanting to name or mention any event that lead up to or happened after Hayley's death. "Well, the factions are recovering, but it'll be some time before everything's back to normal." Klaus automatically put a hand on Hope's back and began rubbing small circles to ease her obvious tension.

"Enough of that," Rebekah said to change the subject. "How's Mystic Falls? I haven't been here in ages!"

"Well, I'm so involved with the school, I rarely go into town anymore," Caroline said with a small laugh. It was true though, she spent most of her time at the boarding school or at the Mikaelson mansion.

"Don't you still hang out with your little friends?" Rebekah asked, seemingly unaware of how condescending it sounded.

"As much as we can," Caroline replied, giving a slight eyebrow raise. "Bonnie is mostly traveling so I only see her when she's home for holidays. Damon and Elena are busy with her new practice and the two little ones. Matt is sheriff so I see him from time to time. He helps us to keep the school under wraps with the town. Although, he's not exactly as much fun as he used to be…"

"Huh," Rebekah sighed, unsure of what to say to that information. Mystic Falls was a lot different than the last time she was here. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" she said at last, jumping to her feet. "I brought beignets!" Rebekah grabbed a large box from one of her bags.

"My favorite," Hope exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"You know us too well, sister," Klaus chuckled to himself.

* * *

Later that night, after Hope had gone to bed and Rebekah and Marcel were upstairs getting settled, Klaus and Caroline were sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying a wine glass full of B+ blood. Klaus pet Caroline's head as she leaned against him.

"This is so nice, being with your family. It makes me wish Ric would let the girls be around you guys. I shouldn't have to split my time between my love and my children," Caroline grimaced. The thought had been plaguing her all night. She missed her babies, but when she was home with them, she missed being with Klaus just as much. Not to mention, if the twins and Hope spent more time together, she knew they'd get along.

"I could talk to him, if you'd like," Klaus offered.

"I'm not sure what good that'd do," Caroline sighed.

"What else can I do? I've been on my best behavior since I've been here."

"I know, and trust me, I'm very proud of you. But Ric… he's very protective of those girls. You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Caroline nudged him playfully.

"Trust me, I have to restrain the urge to pull the eyeballs out of any boy who even looks in Hope's direction," Klaus said, a twinge of drama in his voice. Caroline looked up at his twinkling eyes and laughed. Standing, Caroline put their empty glasses in the dishwasher. She felt arms tighten around her and leaned into the familiar scent of the man she loved.

"I tell you every time, you don't have to clean up," Klaus murmured into her ear.

"It's relaxing," Caroline giggled. Slowly she faced him. She'd never get used to this side of him. She knew for a long time that she was attracted to his darkness, something that she'd repressed with every bone in her body. But this light-hearted, sweet side had always been her weakness. His dimples were pronounced as he showed his light lipped smile and his arms tightened around her waist until she was pressed against him. "Klaus," Caroline breathed, a lump forming in her throat.

"Are you ready for bed, Love?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. She nodded, not looking away from his eyes. Suddenly, Klaus lifted her up, bridal style and sped her up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Caroline loved how he was so focused on her, never looking away or denying her of any attention she could ever want. It was something she'd always loved about him. In her other relationships, she'd always been put to the side. Klaus would never do that. He _wanted_ her. Grinning, he began kissing her intently as they laid down on the bed. One of the many other things she loved about Klaus, was how he could be so sweet and so sexy at the same time. As their kisses progressed, Caroline pulled at his shirt until he pulled it the rest of the way off, giving Caroline time to ditch her own shirt, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. At the sight, Klaus let out a moan that was so deep, it nearly sounded like a growl. Loving her effect on him, Caroline took his shoulders in both of her hands and rolled him over so that she was on top. Quickly unbuttoning his pants while kissing him, they broke apart take their pants off. She then resumed her position on top of him, and he kneaded her breasts in his hands before undoing her strap and discarding the lingerie. Klaus began kissing her neck, moving down slowly until he was giving her newly revealed chest some attention. Caroline let out a soft moan, and she looked down at Klaus, who looked up to her as he continued kissing her breasts. When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled his face away.

"I need you," she moaned, greedily kissing him.

"I'll give you whatever you want, my Love. You just have to ask for it," Klaus murmured. Caroline became so slick, she almost couldn't take it. She loved when he played games like this.

"I need you inside of me right now," she muttered, exasperated. In response, Klaus tilted her chin up at him as he rolled her over so that she was looking up at him.

"How bad do you need it, darling?" he asked, pushing himself down on top of her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"So bad, please," she let out, unbelieving of the effect he had on her.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Klaus teased, putting his fingers to work on her. She moaned, biting her lip. "You seem very ready," he began, as he slowly inserted himself into her. She gasped. "Come here," he said, pulling her impossibly close as he pumped into her.

"Klaus," she moaned, eyes closing in her pleasure.

"You're all mine, Caroline," he said, feeling her writhe beneath him.

* * *

"Damn, don't they know we have supernatural hearing?" Marcel complained, as he watched Rebekah got out of the shower from the guest bedroom.

"They definitely know, but obviously don't care," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

"Can't Hope hear them?" Marcel wondered.

"Freya put a spell on her room so it'd block out uh 'nighttime' sounds," Rebekah snickered.

"You Mikaelsons are something else."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I lost inspiration for writing but now I'm feeling pretty motivated to continue this story. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, I really appreciate the feedback. As always, happy reading :)**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was always a morning person. She loved the quiet mornings before the house was awake, she loved having time to plan out her day as she took her time getting ready. She just loved mornings. It didn't hurt that Klaus generally fell asleep later and woke up later than her. In the mornings she'd get to see his sleeping face, which was the most relaxed he ever looks. She planted a kiss on his forehead before creeping down the stairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Care-bear!" Rebekah's voice could be heard from the kitchen as Caroline entered. _So much for quiet mornings._

"Good morning, Bex," Caroline said, hoping the sarcasm in her voice was obvious enough. She poured herself a cup of the coffee Rebekah had already brewed.

"Sleep well?" the much older blonde asked.

"Like a rock," Caroline replied with a smile. She took a seat next to Rebekah at the breakfast nook in the large kitchen.

"Both our men are asleep so we can properly gossip," Bekah chucked. "How's Nik doing?"

"He's great, actually." Caroline could feel herself glow as he talked about him. "He seems to be doing really well with the whole not-killing-people thing, which I'm very happy about," she laughed.

"You're a good influence on him," Rebekah said sincerely, causing the conversation to become more serious. Caroline seemed at a loss for words, simply taking a sip of her steaming cup. "I mean, he obviously wants to do well for Hope's sake, but you keep him occupied, happy, and most of all you give him the love he deserves."

Caroline's head swam. Rebekah could see on her face that this meant a lot to her, so she took the girl's hand in her own and nodded before placing her empty cup into the sink.

"What about you and Marcel?" Caroline wondered, eyeing Rebekah as she squirmed.

"W-we're just, you know, trying it out. Really being together. You know, Klaus never let me properly date anyone, that bastard. But now, being with Marcel, it's even better than I imagined. I know, I fall in love faster than a hummingbird's heartbeats, but I think it's the real deal this time." Rebekah couldn't help but sigh contentedly.

"Who'da thought, we'd be here talking like old friends?" Caroline said after a beat.

"I would've lost a lot of money if we were betting." The two blondes laughed in harmony.

* * *

Klaus awoke feeling rested. He usually did when Caroline stayed with him. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he threw on a grey Henley shirt and a pair of jeans before heading downstairs. As he approached, he heard Caroline, Rebekah and Marcel talking.

"So, you're telling me that you two met because Klaus turned your boyfriend into an experimental hybrid like a lab rat?" Marcel asked, a smile playing behind his eyes.

"Well, it sounds dumb when you say it like that, but yes, basically. And this one," she gestured to Rebekah, "don't even get me started! I was soooo jealous of her. She practically dethroned my status as 'it girl' at school," Caroline told them, shaking with laughter.

"Oh my _god._ You were not jealous of me!" Rebekah retorted. "I was jealous of _you!_ Head cheerleader and all that. You were practically living my high school dream." Bekah flipped her hair for emphasis.

"To put this all into perspective, I was only seventeen," Caroline said, raising her arms as if to prove her innocence.

"Just because I'm over a thousand years older than you, doesn't mean you can rub it in my face!" Rebekah replied, leaning in her chair from laughter.

"Oh please, don't tell me you two are friends now?" Klaus smiled, leaning against the doorway.

"Have mercy on us all," Marcel muttered jokingly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Bekah joked.

"Good morning," Caroline said, standing to kiss Klaus.

"Morning Love," Klaus responded, grinning. Behind them, Rebekah silently pretended she was choking. Marcel pinched her under the table, stifling a laugh.

* * *

"I think it'd be good for them," Caroline reasoned. She had gone over to the school to spend some time with the girls and thought it was a perfect opportunity to asked again about Alaric's strict no-Mikaelson policy with the girls. "Hope is one of your favorite students. Don't you think they'd get along?"

"Hope isn't what we're talking about it and you know it," Ric spat. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hope is an exceptional girl, I know. And I'm glad that you can put everything that family did behind you and be happy, but I can't."

"Ric-" she started, but he walked away. Unsatisfied, Caroline sped in front of him. He seemed caught off guard by her vampire speed. "Just one dinner! Klaus will prove it to you that he's trying to be a good person."

"Caroline… Fine. One dinner. Next weekend. I won't have the girls distracted during the week; they need their study time." He relented, but his eyes were still tight.

"Thank you. So much," Caroline sighed, giving Ric a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Bye Aunt Bekah! Bye Marcel!" Hope called from the door as the pair waved goodbye from their black sports car.

"Alright, Littlest Wolf, are you all packed to go back to school?" Klaus asked, still holding his arm around his little girl as they stood in the foyer.

"Yeah, and my homework's all done for tomorrow morning," Hope replied, allowing a smile to creep into her voice.

"That's my girl. How is everything at school going, anyway?" her father wondered.

"I'm sure Caroline tells you, I'm acing every class," Hope replied evasively.

"Well, of course you are. You're my daughter after all," he laughed. "Smart as a whip. But what about friends? You never talk about anything besides classes." Klaus turned a little more serious.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. I'm doing great," Hope said, and stalked off to her room.

* * *

"Have I ever told you that date night is my favorite night of the week?" Caroline blurted out in the way that she does when she's feeling particularly neurotic. Klaus lived for her excited rambling.

"Only once or twice," he replied, his dimples flashing as he smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, seeing your family this weekend was fun, but I live for our alone time," she continued as they entered the restaurant. "Reservation for Mikaelson," she told the hostess, her excitement melting away instantly as she became all business. Klaus chuckled to himself at her peculiar enthusiasm. Never a dull moment with Caroline Forbes.

"Of course, right this way," the young woman said as she led them to a secluded booth. The immortal couple made it a priority to get out of Mystic Falls at least once a week and get some much-needed alone time. Tonight, it was a new French restaurant that Caroline knew Klaus would love, although she'd barely be able to pronounce any of the items on the menu.

"How often did you think about me when you were in New Orleans?" Caroline sprung without warning after they sat down. Klaus tilted his head at her inquisitively. Why would she ask that?

"My time in New Orleans, much like everywhere I go, was action packed for the most part. But, I thought of you quite often anyway. Probably more often than I would've liked. As I laid down to rest, I'd find myself wondering what you were doing, if you were safe. Especially after our rendezvous in the forest," Klaus laughed and Caroline pretended to be annoyed. "I met someone, Camille, who I became quite fond of. She reminded me of you. She was her own person, and a wonderful one at that. She deserved better than what she got. I think her advice contributed a lot to my own self-improvement. She helped me work through things I'd buried for a thousand years. She and Hope are responsible for my salvation. I'm grateful that I'm at a place where I can truly be what you deserve, Caroline. I know Camille, if she's watching over us, would be proud of me."

Caroline absorbed what he said silently for a moment. Camille. She knew that she'd existed, but Klaus had never really brought her up. Caroline had a newfound respect for this woman she'd never be able to meet.

"I think about timing a lot," Caroline said after a few moments. "That was always my problem. I met you when we were from two different worlds. We wanted different things. I wasn't mature enough to understand that the world wasn't black and white. Now I can see that it's all grey. And you're the greyest of them all," she laughed lightly. "And then with Stefan, he was so good. We were best friends; it was never difficult for us to be around each other. I thought if I loved him enough, it would work. I didn't really take into account that his desire to be good would eventually take him away from me. We didn't have the timing right either, I suppose. But now, with you. This feels right."

Klaus smiled knowingly.

"Let's propose a toast. To Camille and Stefan!"

"To perfect timing," Caroline added as they clicked their glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, I miss your cooking like, every day. The caterers at the school are okay, but…" Lizzie raved as she shoveled in bites of cassoulet.

"Oh, this is _so_ much better than the mush they feed us at school," Josie agreed as she swallowed the perfect forkful of pork, duck, and white beans.

"Actually, Klaus made it," Caroline announced with a smile. Klaus looked up from his plate with a sideways grin as the table of Saltzman's glanced his way.

"I have a fondness for French food. After all, I was known as the King of New Orleans," he chuckled softly.

"You make it better than Aunt Freya," Hope commented after a sip of water.

"Well, I've had centuries to perfect my version," the hybrid said with a wink. Caroline was pleased with how this evening, that she'd stressed over for days, was going well. Ric wasn't saying much, just taking long sips of bourbon, but she figured it could be worse.

"Wait, so how old are you exactly?" Lizzie inquired. Josie elbowed her in the side, whispering that it was likely a rude question.

"Someone should have been paying attention during your Origins of Vampirism class," Alaric stated. He stared ahead at Klaus, who sat at the opposite head of the table.

"We didn't really keep track of years back then, but I was born sometime around 980 A.D.," Klaus explained.

"So, he's basically ancient," Caroline said with a laugh.

"Wait, were you alive during Roman Empire? Because that would be so cool!" Josie asked.

"No, I'm afraid that was before even my time," Klaus chuckled. "We were Vikings, who traveled over to the new world, right here to Mystic Falls actually," he explained.

"Dad, you should ask Mr. Mikaelson to do a special assembly, like Bonnie sometimes used to do. I bet some of the textbooks you and Dorian wrote are missing some details. Plus, it'd be super cool to hear the stories told first-hand," Josie rambled excitedly to Alaric.

"You just want to get out of chemistry of magic," Lizzie mumbled.

"So? It'd still be cool," Josie replied innocently.

"I'm sure Mr. Mikaelson has a lot going on, you know, with his new house and recent move to Mystic Falls," Alaric said in dismissal. Caroline sipped her water silently, knowing that Ric wasn't giving Klaus a fair chance. He was being rude on purpose, perhaps to make Klaus snap.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass Hope anyway," Klaus said with forced lightness. Hope's eyes caught her father's glance and she smiled a silent 'thank you'.

"Who has room for pie?" Caroline said brightly, filling the lull in the conversation with her bubbly charm.

* * *

"So, this is the library. Well, my dad usually uses this to house his paintings," Hope was explaining. She'd been prompted by all three parental figures to give the Saltzman twins a tour of the house.

"Nice," Josie said sweetly. Lizzie had yet to say much of anything, just looking around with a neutral expression. Hope found it a bit irritating, but she ignored it.

"That's basically it…" Hope said once they entered the hallway that lead to the main living space.

Before the girls made it to the living room, Lizzie grabbed Hope's arm.

"Look, I know we haven't always gotten along," she began.

"More like never," Hope added quietly.

"-but if my mom and your dad are going to stay together, which I personally totally support because they're like _couple goals,_ we should make an effort to get along." Lizzie glanced away from Hope's eyes as she finished speaking.

"Lizzie's right. Why don't we start over?" Josie chimed in.

"I-I'd like that, I think," Hope said with a small smile.

With a nod, Lizzie led them back out into the living room, where someone had lit a fire and Ric, Caroline, and Klaus were seated on, talking quietly. Alaric noticed the trio first.

"You girls getting along?"

"Of course, Daddy. We were on our best behavior," Lizzie said with an air of sarcasm. Ric rolled his eyes.

"Your house is really nice," Josie said, looking pointedly at Klaus.

"I can't take the credit. Your mother did most of the decorations, and what was already here was picked out by my sister Rebekah," Klaus explained with his crooked smile.

"Well, girls. Ready to get going?" Alaric said, standing.

The twins went to the front closet to put their coats back on as Ric stood awkwardly in front of his daughter's adoptive mother, his brightest student, and her ancient father.

"It's been a pleasure. Come back around anytime," Klaus announced with his typical Mikaelson charm. He and Ric shook hands.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Caroline asked, standing to give Ric a goodbye hug.

"No. I think you quelled my fears," Ric said shortly, looking over Caroline's blonde curls to make eye contact with Klaus. "See you on Monday," he said to Hope and Caroline.

"Bye Hope. Nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelson!" the twins said in their eerie twin unison that they sometimes did.

"See ya," Hope said with a wave.

* * *

"Ric just texted me and said that the girls and Hope bonded," Caroline told Klaus as they got ready for bed. "I knew they just needed a push."

"I think I'd call it more of a truce," Klaus corrected. Caroline raised her eyebrows. "I was listening," he chuckled while pointing at his ears. "They decided to start over because we are _so couple goals'_ and the three of them know they're going to be seeing each other around a lot more now." Caroline erupted in laughter at Klaus impression of a teenage girl's voice.

"I'll take 'a truce' over enemies," Caroline finally said.

"Don't discount the power of enemies, Caroline. That's where we started, wasn't it?" he pointed out with amusement.

"Touché."


End file.
